


Finding Home

by Zap123



Category: swan queen regina/emma
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Abuse, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zap123/pseuds/Zap123
Summary: This is how I would picture Regina and Emma adding to their family and sharing their love and past experiences. This is a story of pain and sadness as well as one of healing and love. It is a story of friendship, family, and finding home. This story begins with an established Swan Queen relationship, and strays probably pretty far from cannon.  This is my first attempt at writing and actually being brave enough to post. Please note that if you have triggers look at the warnings on this story. I truly do not want to be responsible for upsetting others.Also I don't own any part of once, any video games used in this story, or anything else. Hell I barely own my car!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> please know this story contains elements of child abuse. Physical, psychological, and sexual. It also contains references of past abuse and domestic violence. If these things trigger you please avoid.

Finding Home

Regina has seen this young girl before, in many different settings. She has seen her jetting around town on her beat up BMX bike, with no helmet and little regard to safety. She has seen her as she drops Henry off at school, the girls dark hood pulled low as she skulks about the school yard. She has seen her at that infernal skate and bike park that Emma had demanded funding to build. She had labeled the girl a hoodlum with a shake of her head and then not given her another thought. 

Yet now as the girl stands hands jammed into the pockets of her torn jeans and staring down at her age old converse, one held together with duct tape… Regina realizes she is seeing her for the first time. The child is standing on her front step in the cold and very early spring wind, her wild dark curly hair is flying about in a devil may care way. “May I help you?” Regina hears her own voice echo in her ears.

“I…,” the girl hunches her shoulders against the cold her light flannel shirt doing little to combat the chill. She refuses to meet Regina’s eyes. “Mrs. Blanchard wanted me to drop this off for Henry.” She is now reaching into a battered black backpack with a skull patch sewn crookedly onto the front of it. Soon she is pulling out a History book and some crumpled worksheets that she is thrusting into Regina’s hands. 

“Thank you.” Regina gives a confused nod as she takes the book and papers. “I’m sure Henry will appreciate it.” 

“Yeah well…” the girl mumbles and bumps the toe of her shoe on the concrete.

“Henry should be back at school on Monday, he is feeling much better.” Regina isn’t sure why she is trying to draw the girl into a conversation and her brow furrows contemplating this. 

“Yeah.” And another shrug of the young shoulders. Then the girl simply turns and heads back down the path leaving a perplexed Regina staring after her. 

“Henry,” Regina calls out a she enters the house.

“Yep?” Henry carrying a glass of juice and coming from the kitchen answers. His voice is still scratchy and rough from his recent bout with cold and flu season.

“Who is that girl?” his mother walks to the front window and draws back the curtain. They watch as the girl swings the backpack onto her shoulders and picks up the mostly white bike off of the sidewalk. It appears as if someone has spray painted the front part of it red rather poorly with spray paint.

“That’s Sutton.” Is Henrys simple reply.

“Sutton who?” Regina arches a brow.

“Duncan, Sutton Duncan. She’s in my class, we’re friends.” Henry carelessly offers. 

“What do her parents do?” his mother’s brow wrinkles as even she wonders why she is curious to know.

“Her dad is the tailor on 5th street.” He watches his mother as she stares out the window until Sutton has disappeared from view. “She doesn’t have many friends and I don’t think she has a lot of money, sometimes she takes stuff.” He reveals as he takes a long drink of O.J.

“What!” Regina’s voice raises and her eyes go very serious.

“Geeze mom,” Henry rushes. “Nothing bad like stealing-stealing, she just sneaks extra fruit at lunch, and I saw her take a hoodie out of the lost and found that wasn’t hers. She takes books from school and the library, but she brings them back later,” he quickly adds.

“She is rather….” Regina searches for the word to describe the girl’s demeanor, disconcerting, owly, rude, sullen, angry all come to mind. “quite” is the one she settles on. 

“So?” Henry gives her a quizzical look, wondering why she is looking so intense. Regina looks at her son with a shake of her head and wonders when he had become such a teenager. The transformation had happened so quickly. “What’s with the third degree mom?”

“I’m not sure,” she answers truthfully as she watches Henry grab his homework and head upstairs. She has no idea why suddenly she feels an unsettling ripple, or why as her day progresses her thoughts keep drifting back to the young girl on her front step. The girl who wouldn’t look at her…

 

The next time Regina sees Sutton is about a week later, she has picked Henry up from school, cutting her day short for some much needed time away from the office. They are bundled up against the cold walking arm in arm to Granny’s for hot chocolate. “Hey there’s your friend Sutton,” Regina motions to a picnic table off in the park. 

“Yep,” he smiles leaning into his mom. He is so thankful to be close to both of his mother’s that he never takes these moments for granted. They are a family now, Emma and his mother being together wasn’t a surprise to him. He smiles as he thinks back to how they had agonized over telling him, worried about his reaction to it all. He almost grins then, like he couldn’t see that they were perfect for each other. It was shortly thereafter that Emma began staying over more and more. Her personal items then started to make an appearance at the manor, and then she was just simply there living with them. The transition had seemed pretty seamless, yet Henry knew Emma still struggled with the concept of having a family and a home.

“What’s is she doing?” his mom asks as she rubs her cold leather gloved hands together.

Henry looks out into the park where Sutton has her books spread out on the table. “She does her homework here every day after school.” He answers. “And no, I don’t know why,” he adds preemptively knowing there will be more questions.

“It’s cold and she’s not really dressed for it.” Regina mumbles steering them into the park with a frown as Henry rolls his eyes.

She’s super smart,” he whispers with a grin. “She is always ahead of me, so I love it when Snow makes us partners on a project.” Now his mother rolls her eyes and playfully bumps his shoulder.

“Hello Sutton,” Regina greets as they near the table, situated under the large oak tree. The simple words have the girl startling and slamming her math book closed.

“Hey,” she mumbles back looking at her notepad.

“Aren’t you cold dear?” Regina askes as the girl begins shoving books back into the backpack. Regina’s sharp eyes note that one of the books is from the library and still has the checkout slip unused in the front cover. She raises an eyebrow when she sees it is a compilation on the works of Longfellow, the next book to follow is the second book from the Percy Jackson series also with an unused slip. What an interesting girl… 

“No,” Sutton sticks to one word answers as she organizes her papers not looking up. 

Regina is studying her closely, the girl’s hands and cheeks are red from the cold and the hoodie seems very inadequate in the current weather. “Dude you already did the next assignment!” Henry is announcing looking at the paper in the girl’s frozen hand.

“Yeah,” another one-word answer with no eye contact and the girls tries not to shiver violently.

Suddenly she can no longer quell her urge to intervene, “Henry, you should give your gloves to Sutton.” Regina suggests.

“No!” Sutton practically shouts. She is stuffing the papers into her backpack now and reaching for her bike. “I’m fine, I have to go, I can’t be late.”

“See you tomorrow,” Henry calls as Sutton is swinging onto her bike peddling away thru the park, jumping the curb, and skidding into the street.

“Henry,” Regina watches the hurried departure. “Can you tell me a bit more about your friend Sutton?”

Henry can see his mom is truly wanting to know more, and he smiles. Not so very long ago they didn’t talk at all but now things between them are so much more open. Sutton is his friend and she is also someone that he worries about... He feels compelled to tell his mom about her. “She’s adopted like me, so that’s kinda cool,” He starts. “Her real parents were killed in a car crash sometime after the curse. She was just a kid, she bounced around a bit and then the Duncan’s adopted her. She’s a good kid but people treat her like she is bad because of the way she dresses and stuff.” He shrugs again, “She seems mad or angry a lot...” Henry chooses his words carefully now. “But really if you look close she is just sad.” After a beat he adds, “And she does awesome bike tricks.”

Regina frowns at Henrys description and yet she agrees. She can feel the sadness that surrounds the girl. It is masked as anger and angst, but it is undeniable sadness and it clogs her throat with emotion that she can’t explain. 

 

The three of them are rushing around the kitchen the next Monday as they prepare for their day. Emma is snagging a piece of toast from the toaster and wrapping a loving arm around Regina’s slim waist while doing so. Henry is inhaling a waffle and scribbling some last minute notes for his history presentation. Regina takes a moment to smile at their morning chaos and to wonder just how they had arrived at this point. The Savior and the Queen, it never ceases to amaze her and she leans up to give Emma a quick kiss. “I’m gonna be late,” Henry announces as he closes his notebook. Suddenly he stops, “Oh yeah, I thought you might like this mom.” He hands a paper to Regina. 

Her eyes land on a sketch of her apple tree, it is an incredible close up of about a fourth of the tree. The sketch highlights the gnarled branches and the lush fruit with extreme detail. “Henry, this is amazing,” she speaks with quiet awe. As her eyes search she notes that the drawing isn’t signed. 

“Sutton drew it,” he explains noticing what she is looking for. He begins loading his bag for school.

“Kid your friend has a lot of talent,” Emma is leaning over her partner’s shoulder admiring the light and shading.

“I think so too, but she says they are just stupid pictures. She always throws them in the trash after she draws them.” He shakes his head. It bothers him how deep down Sutton feels that the things she does don’t matter, that deep down she doesn’t matter…

Regina and Emma exchange a sad and worried look as Henry heads toward the door. “I am going to frame it, please thank Sutton for me,” Regina calls after him.

“Cool, but she doesn’t even know I took it out of the trash,” Henry calls back.

“What’s wrong?” Emma askes as she reaches up to smooth the crease in Regina’s brow with her thumb lovingly.

“I’m not sure, there is just something about that girl...” she shakes her head and turns away. “The way she carries herself… A feeling…. It’s silly.”  
Emma wraps her arms around her lover from behind her and pulls her  
close. “Hey If its bugging you I can look into it.” 

“It’s probably nothing…” Regina trails off leaning back into Emma. Yet deep down she feels a dread that brings back old and bad memories. Memories that she wants to keep at bay.

 

The next time that Emma actually sees Sutton is at the Science Fair in the school gym. She has done some research, knows who to look for, and has been on the lookout for the girl’s parents. It’s getting toward the end of the event and they have yet to make an appearance. Sutton and Henry have done an extremely detailed architecture presentation showing different bridge supports and the weight that they can handle. Sutton is sitting in a chair off to the side of the table and Regina and Henry are visiting with snow and looking at projects across the room. “This is a great project, you and Henry put a lot of work into it.” She smiles easily at the girl. Suttons only answer is a shrug, her elbows propped on her knees. She drops into the chair next to the girl, “Are your parents coming?” Emma tries again.

“They’re busy.” Sutton mumbles and doesn’t look up from the gym floor.

“It’s hot in here,” Emma comments glancing around the packed gym. She had shed her coat earlier and is now pushing up her sleeves. “You should take off your flannel before you roast.” She teasingly grabs the edge of the girl’s heavy flannel shirt. The reaction from Sutton is one she isn’t expecting though. 

“I’m not hot!” Sutton is jerking away and panic has surged into her eyes. She is on her feet now backing away from Emma and pulling her shirt tighter around her too thin body.

“Hey, easy kid,” Emma takes a step back hands out.

Sutton’s eyes dart from Emma to the exit door and suddenly she bolts away from Emma and out the door before Emma even has time to process what has happened. “Emma?” Snow questions with a worried smile and has Emma spinning back around. 

“Hey…,” Her eyes travel back to the exit door. “What can you tell me about Sutton?” she asks as a sinking feeling fills her.

Snow smiles and seems nonplused by the sudden question. “She does A work, keeps to herself, not very social, but a good student.” She goes into teacher mode.

“What are her parents like” Emma digs deeper trying to make the question sound casual when it’s anything but.

Snow cocks her head to the side and looks up at Emma, “They seem nice enough, old world and very strict, but pleasant. Sometimes they pull Sutton out of school and home school for periods of time, but that’s just another old world trait. People from the Enchanted forest don’t always trust the concept of public schooling.” Snow replies easily. “Why?”

Emma glances back up at the exit door again and shakes her head. “No reason, just wondering.” She feels as much as sees Regina and Henry moving back to her side. Their presence makes her tension a bit better yet she knows that something isn’t right. In fact, she would swear that something was actually very, very wrong.

 

That night as they lay in bed both staring at the ceiling lost in thought. Emma is the first to break the silence. “What is it about Henry’s friend that rings a bell for you?” she asks turning to Regina in the darkness.

For a long moment it seems Regina won’t answer and if she couldn’t make out the woman’s still open eyes in the moonlight she may believe her partner was sleeping. Then she takes a shaky breath, “She won’t look at you, and then when she does...” Regina searches for how to explain, she looks deep into her past now and sees her own reflection looking back in the mirror. “She has broken eyes….” Another shaky breath follows and a single tear shines in the moonlight as it trails down her cheek. Emma loops a loving arm around her and pulls her closer. 

“Yeah.” Emma one word answers now, her own past pressing in as well.  
*************************************************


	2. 2

David is filling out paperwork at his desk and keeps glancing up at his daughter. She is distractedly moving the piles on her desk. “Something on your mind?” he questions.

“What?” Emma looks up and taps her pen against her desktop.

“You seem off,” David supplies easily as he works on a traffic report.

“What do you know about the tailor on 5th street?” she asks suddenly tapping the pen again.

“Looking to buy a suit?” he teases. Then he sees how serious his daughter looks. “Sorry,” he amends. “He and his wife adopted a child several years after the curse first brought us here. I think the girl’s parents were killed in an accident.” He is up and moving to the file cabinets now. After a bit of searching he is walking back to her desk and opening a file on it. “Yeah this is it, icy roads, the car rolled down an embankment. The six-year-old girl, was the only survivor. Damn near a miracle, the car was a mess. That was a terrible storm.” David vividly remembers the vicious weather that had hit the small town that terrible night. “The girl went from home to home for a while and then the Duncan’s adopted her.” He glances up at Emma’s worried eyes, and wants to ease her worry. “They seem nice enough.”

Emma begins to wonder what exactly nice enough means, and her pen resumes tapping.

 

At dinner two nights later while Henry shovels in massive amounts of lasagna, Emma is the one to bring Sutton into the conversation. “I saw your friend Sutton in the alley behind Granny’s today.”

“Oh,” Henry mumbles around a mouthful and gets a raised eyebrow in warning from Regina. He quickly gulps down some water, “What was she doin?”

Emma glances up then pokes at her salad with her fork. “She was getting bread out of the dumpster.” This has Regina’s head snapping up, her eyes sharp. “She said she was feeding the ducks at the park,” Emma explains casually.

“Is it illegal to feed the ducks?” Henry asks getting another forkful of lasagna. 

Emma’s mind goes back to the alley, she had seen Sutton’s bike propped at the entrance and she had gone to investigate. Never mind that she had been on the lookout for the girl in the first place. She finds herself constantly looking for the girl lately, and she tries not to analyze why. Sutton was leaned into the dumpster and when she pulled back she had a large chunk of stale French bread in her hand. The young girl was surprised to have the sheriff standing behind her and became notably agitated. Too quickly she had come up with the story about feeding the ducks. Then jamming the bread into her hoodie pocket she made a quick exit. Emma remembers her own empty stomach clenching as she had been denied food as a punishment at a foster home. She was hungry… alone…. 

“Emma,” Regina’s voice pulls her out of her past and she thanks God that she has Regina. She thanks God that Henry is oblivious to what they are both thinking. Thanks God that he has never had to want for the simplest needs like food, clothing and shelter. 

Yet unknown to both his mothers, Henry is picking up on their thoughts and he is planning to pack an extra sandwich in his lunch tomorrow in case… 

 

Henry and Regina are picking Emma up at the sheriff’s station for dinner, it has become something of a Friday tradition. They start with dinner at Granny’s and then it’s home for a movie and popcorn. It seems like something so simple, like something that isn’t a big deal. For them it is huge, after all the struggles and adversity they have faced, the time they had all wasted before realizing their love for each other. A simple dinner and a movie as a family is everything. “I’ll run in and get your mother,’ Regina shakes her head. “Emma has probably lost track of time again.” Henry nods and continues to play a game on his phone, and does not look up. As she steps from the car someone rams into her, quickly righting herself she grabs ahold of the person. She is shocked to see a panicked Sutton, her bag is haphazardly over one shoulder, and blood is pouring from the girl’s nose. “Sutton! What happened?” She is reaching into her coat for her linen hankie.

Sutton’s eyes are darting from Regina to the ground and when she feels the cloth pressed to her nose she flinches away. “I… I’m fine.”

“I can help,” Regina begins hands out.

“Sutton,” a hand is now on the girl’s shoulder gripping tightly and Regina wonders if she is imagining it, but it seems far too tight. She raises her eyes to see a well-dressed man in a perfectly tailored charcoal suit. “Are you bothering the mayor young lady?” he questions sternly. 

Regina can hear the formality in the man’s voice and she watches Suttons reaction. Her breathing has picked up and her pulse seems to be hammering. Her eyes dart down and slide to the right. “Mr. Duncan, I presume?” she gives her politicians smile and issues her hand for the customary shake.

“Madam Mayor,” Mr. Duncan takes her hand and smiles. Yet the smile never reaches his eyes.

“I can assure you that Sutton is no bother; in fact, she is injured.” She motions to the girl.

The man pulls the girls chin, a bit too roughly for Regina’s liking, so that the child is looking up at him. “What have you gone and done now?” he asks with a shake of his head. “Tell the mayor how clumsy you are.” He instructs his voice going hard. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, I… I’m very clumsy. I fell.” Sutton seems to be repeating rehearsed lines and they burn and scream coming from her throat. She refuses to meet Regina’s eyes.

 

Regina feels the swirl of emotion so quickly it makes her dizzy. Her past has rushed forward so fast that suddenly the sidewalk tilts and bows. She grabs out at the car door to steady herself, “Really, it’s not a problem,” she hears her voice answering on auto piolet. 

“Let’s get you home and cleaned up young lady.” She hears Mr. Duncan say in a demanding voice as he ushers Sutton forward gripping her shoulder tighter. “Bid the mayor goodbye.”

Eyes dark and stormy meet her own for only a second and the girl whispers a quick “bye.” Regina watches them head down the sidewalk and can swear the man’s hand is digging into the girl’s shoulder. Yet it is hard to tell because she is sweating and shaking violently and her stomach is rolling in waves.

“Hey! Woah, Regina?” her eyes fly up to meet Emma’s. “Your white a sheet, what’s wrong?” 

Henry is at her side too now and she wonders when he had left the car, she wonders if she can form words. A quick glance back down the street confirms Sutton and her father have disappeared from view. She pushes down on the rising fear and panic, managing to get out one word “home.”

Home is exactly where Emma drives her after quickly tucking her into the back seat with a worried Henry. Soon they are pushing thru the front door and Regina is streaking up the stairs. “Wait here kid,” Emma offers Henry a reassuring smile and he nods solemnly. He knows Emma will take care of his mom, it’s what they do. It’s what they have always done. Even before they realized it was their thing.

Emma finds Regina in the master bath splashing cold water on her face, but it doesn’t hide the fact that she is sobbing. Emma knowing some demon from the past has surfaced, slowly and gently wrapping a loose arm around Regina. Careful not to hold to tight and mindful to keep her touch soft. The sobs continue to rack Regina’s body and Emma eases her out to the bed afraid that she may collapse. “Hey, easy now,” she rubs comforting circles on Regina’s back. “Just breathe, o.k.”

“That man…. Sutton’s father…” Regina begins shaking violently again. “She was hurt, a bloody nose. He… He made her tell me she was clumsy…” and her voice breaks raggedly.

“O.K. … Maybe she fell or something, kids do the damndest things.” Emma attempts to explain although deep down she has her own fears that there is more to this story.

There is a long moment of silence filled only with Regina’s hitching breath. When she begins to speak, its wooden and hallow. “He never marked me where others could see.” She sounds far away, lost in the past that is enveloping her. Emma is aware that they are speaking of Leopold now and chills race up her spine. She can’t bear to call the man her grandfather, she knows far too much about what he has done to the woman she loves. “But once….” Regina lifts a trembling hand up and traces the scar on her upper lip. Emma flinches, she had always wondered but never asked. She had assumed maybe Cora, but this makes an ugly terrible sense. “There were royal dignitaries there as guests. I refused to heal it so that I would always remember… He was furious…. He made me tell them how clumsy I was. Those words tasted like acid. I …” a sob so violent tears thru her and now Emma pulls her close and holds on for dear life. 

“I’m here now. I swear no one will ever hurt you like that again. Easy, just breathe.” Emma presses a soft kiss to Regina’s hair. “Your safe now.” And she eases Regina into bed. The sobs slow but still rack Regina’s body even after a restless sleep has claimed her. Then and there Emma makes a silent vow to subpoena Sutton’s medical records. She has a terrible feeling about what she will find there.


	3. 3

Monday morning finds them diving back into work and school, yet the weekend had been a tense one. Regina had been on edge all weekend plagued by nightmares and dark thoughts. Emma and Henry had done their best to distract her yet Emma slipping away to send out emails and inquires on the Duncan’s had not gone unnoticed by her. Truthfully she was glad Emma was checking into it, she couldn’t shake the unsettling feeling that had washed over her. Another large part of their weekend was spent pretending they weren’t looking to catch sight of Sutton out and about. Dinner at Granny’s revealed nothing, as did an impromptu trip to the library. Emma had even gone so far as to suggest a walk thru the park past the skate and bike area in hopes of getting a glimpse of Sutton and confirming that the child was perfectly fine. Yet no matter how hard they looked Sutton seemed nowhere to be found. Regina is now leaned over her desk calendar, she has checked with her secretary and made a plan for meetings and scheduled new agenda items. Now she is meticulously updating her day planner when suddenly Henry bursts thru her door! Already being on edge she visibly jumps and her hand covers her heart. “Henry, you should be in class,” she takes note of his pale face and the desperation that seems to be emanating from him. “Is Emma alright?” her pulse racing faster yet. 

“Sorry, yeah she’s fine…. I can’t explain it, it’s gonna sound stupid!” He blurts out.

She is trying desperately not to panic and takes a steadying breath, “Henry I would never think you stupid. Slow down and tell me what is wrong?”

Henry shifts restlessly in front of her trying to figure out how to explain. He knows that their weekend was spent walking on eggshells and he knows they have been as worried about Sutton as he is. He hasn’t shared that he thinks that something is very wrong with Sutton’s home life. He notices more than the average teen, he sees fear filled looks and uncontrollable flinching, he knows Sutton is thin to the point of unhealthy. With a deep breath he begins, “I… Well this morning Snow said Sutton’s parents checked her out of school again. I don’t know, I just have a really bad feeling.” hating that he can’t control the tremble in his voice. 

His mother’s head has snapped up and she is on high alert, a chill running thru her. “Mary Margret has said that they have done this before,” she begins hedging carefully. 

“I can’t explain it mom! But somethings wrong!” Henry cuts her off. He tries his best to put it into words, “I know they have taken her out before, but when she comes back…” He bites his lip, squeezes his eyes closed, and tries to explain the times before, “She’s different… more gone…”

“Henry,” he can hear the seriousness of her voice. “You are to go and tell Emma what you have shared with me. Then you are to go home and lock the door.” She instructs in a complete no nonsense tone.

“But mom,” Henry watches as she swings into her long black wool coat. “Where are you going?”

“Let Emma know that I am going to the Duncan’s home to check on their daughter.” Regina is then turning and striding out of the office with the determined look of someone planning to storm a castle. Henry spins to the left, his chucks squeaking on the tiles as he tears out of the office.

 

Henry flies into the sheriff’s station so quickly that he leaves the door hanging open and he doesn’t stop until he plows into Emma’s desk. “Henry?!” she startles and slams closed the file she is currently reading. And when her eyes meet his terrified ones she blurts out “My God, is Regina O.K.?”

“Moms o.k., but Ma somethings wrong!” Henry rushes forward.

You have no idea kid; Emma thinks to herself as her hand brushes across the file. It’s Sutton’s medical records and to say they are concerning would be putting it mildly. They read like a case book study on child abuse, multiple fractures, concussions, dislocations, burns, and minor injuries. They have all been explained away with household accidents and bike wrecks. Emma’s stomach is in her throat as she realizes that her sons young friend is yet another lost girl in the system.

“Snow said Sutton’s parents took her out of school…. I know she’s in trouble, I can’t explain it!” Henry grabs her arm in desperation. “I can feel it! Mom said to get you!”

“You told Regina?” Emma is trying to keep up with what Henry is saying but he is all over the map and her mind is still a blur of medical reports and x-rays.  
“Yeah, she said to tell you and that she was going to Sutton’s house. She said for me to go home…” Henry is stepping back now as Emma is surging to her feet grabbing her badge and strapping her gun on.

“She’s right kid, go home.” Emma’s eyes meet his. “And…”

“Lock the door?” worry fills his young eyes.

“Lock it,” Emma confirms as she runs from the office.

************************************************************  
Regina chooses to walk to the Duncan’s home, she needs time to collect herself. Her hands are clenching and unclenching, while purple magic is sparking from her fingertips. She was hoping the walk would give her time to pull herself together, but all too soon she has arrived at the Duncan’s residence. It is a very classy two story brick Tudor style home and again she is surprised by the affluent background of the Duncan’s when their child seems near poverty level. Well now she is vowing to get to the bottom of this as she turns up the well-manicured walk. Emma’s cruiser is suddenly screeching to a stop on the street and she hears her call out, “Regina wait!” She doesn’t break stride and she is sure she hears Emma curse. As she reaches the porch a panting Emma is grabbing her arm and spinning her around. “Seriously Regina! What’s your plan here?”

“You know as well as I do that Sutton is in some kind of danger!” Regina bites back harshly.

“Are you aware that you can’t go in there all fire balls and Evil Queen?” she voices her fears over how Regina plans to handle the situation.

“I am simply going to ask to speak to Sutton,” Regina replies innocently. “Although if fire balls are needed….”

“Regina,” Emma cautions touching her partners shoulder. She can practically feel the magic simmering under Regina’s skin. Before she can comment further Regina is giving three smart knocks against the door.

After a minute the door is swinging open, and a woman in her 40s is standing before them. She is dressed impeccably in a powder blue pantsuit complete with heels and flawless makeup. Emma has a very uncomfortable flash of the Stepford Wives movie she had snuck into as a child, and she involuntarily shivers.

“Hello, I’m Mayor Mills and this is Sherriff Swan, we need to speak with your daughter,” Regina gives a thin smile. 

The woman gives them a quick look then announces, “I’m sorry Sutton isn’t available.” Then she is swinging the door closed.

Emma’s hand flies up to stop the door, “Mrs. Duncan….”

“Has Sutton done something wrong, broken some law?” Mrs. Duncan asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Mrs. Duncan, if we could just have a moment of Sutton’s time,” Emma requests making sure her badge is visible. Her radar is pinging like crazy at the moment.

The woman’s eyes swiftly turn to ice, “I’m sorry that’s not going to happen.” Then the door is swinging closed again. 

This time its Regina’s hand that is reaching out but she is not just stopping the door, she is pushing her way thru it and into the house. Emma knows at this moment that she has lost complete control of the situation. “Mrs. Duncan, get Sutton now.” Regina meets the woman’s ice with her own steel.

“No,” is the woman’s angry curt reply and her perfect eyebrow arches up.

“Then I will,” Regina throws over her shoulder as she storms up the stairs, Emma hot on her heels as she flings open door after door with her magic. 

“Regina!” Emma implores. “Seriously we can’t so this! This is unlawful search! This is illegal entry! Damn we are both gonna loose our jobs here!”

“I don’t care,” Regina throws open another door with magic and they stand at the threshold of Sutton’s bedroom. They are both stunned. “Still want to say nothing is wrong?” she looks to Emma.

“Look I’ll give you that this is creepy...” Emma is surveying the room. A twin bed sits in the middle of the room with a perfect pink comforter and a ruffled bed skirt. There is nothing on the walls or the shelves. She thinks of Henrys room and how it is awash with his personality, and full of clutter. This room looks like it hasn’t been touched in years...if ever. She whirls around when she realizes that she is now alone in the doorway and Regina is storming back down the stairs. 

“Where-Is-She?” Regina bites out at the woman who is sitting in the high backed armchair in the living room thumbing thru a fashion magazine. 

She’s out,” Mrs. Duncan doesn’t look up from her article on how to smudge eyeliner.

“Uh… Regina?” She hears Emma call for her from the direction of the kitchen. She finds Emma standing by the door that leads to the basement. A door that appears to be insulated and locked shut, and bile rises in her throat. With a flick of her wrists the lock is broken and the door flies open. As they rush down the stairs they can hear Sutton pleading in a ragged voice, “Please! Please, don’t do it again… It still hurts! I’ll be good I promise! Just please don’t do it again….”


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please remember the warnings attached to this story. Things are about to get very intense.

A man’s angry voice follows the child’s pleading, “I own you! I will do what I want to you, anytime I want!” The next sound they hear is the horrific unmistakable sound of a leather strap striking flesh and the girl is crying out. When Regina tears the door off the hinges at the bottom of the stairs the scene before them is one neither will ever forget.

Sutton is laying on a dirty mattress dressed only in a bra and panties, her bloody torn wrists are chained to the wall above her head. They can clearly see the scares, burns, and bruises that completely cover the girl’s thin body. The man is standing next to her with his belt pulled back ready to deliver the next blow, and his pants are unbuttoned and unzipped. It leaves very little to the imagination about what has happened here and what was about to happen again.

Regina’s hand has gone to her mouth in horror, and her mind is spinning wildly out of control. Emma’s gun is raised as she too is tossed back into the dark turmoil of her past. The man is screaming at them then to leave his home and then Regina’s magic is flinging him into the far wall where he slumps unconscious to the floor. Everyone seems frozen as silent minutes’ tick by, “My Gods,” Regina manages to find her voice. Her hand blindly reaching out for Emma when she fears her knees may buckle.

Emma brushes her hand down Regina’s arm as she hastily holsters her service revolver. Then she turns her attention to the battered child. “Sutton...” she says stepping forward. But to both her and Regina’s horror Sutton is cringing away from them, and is pressing painfully up against the wall. The chains are tearing into her already shredded wrists as she painfully rasps out “Please no.”

Their hearts break as they realize that Sutton doesn’t see this as the rescue that it is. Instead she views this as two more people that have arrived to hurt her. “We won’t hurt you,” Regina shakily reassures the girl and with a flick of her wrists she releases Sutton’s hands from the chains. Freed Sutton curls into herself pulling her knees to her chest, her nonbelieving eyes watching the two women. She wants desperately not to be as exposed as she feels, and presses as far away from them as she can. 

She tries to painfully crawl away as Emma kneels down next to her extending her hand palm open. “Easy,” Emma whispers like she is trying to calm a wild animal. Sutton shakes her head and her frightened eyes dart to where her father is pushing back up from the floor. Before the man can speak Regina is stepping forward and spearing him with a look from the height of her Evil Queen days. She throws her hands forward roughly and the man disappears is a swirl of purple magic. Emma runs her tongue over her dry lips and fearfully asks, “Regina…? Did you?”

“Mr. Duncan and his wife are currently in one of your jail cells.” Regina snaps before turning around to face Emma. She tries to contain the anger she is feeling and showing at the moment. She doesn’t want Sutton to misunderstand exactly where that anger is directed. “I cannot guarantee that I won’t snap their necks.” She quietly adds.

Emma nods completely understanding, “Were gonna get you outta here kid.” After a quick look around she grabs a dingy t-shirt and holds it out to the girl. The girl eyes the shirt trying to gauge if this is a trick and then quickly snatches it and is painfully pulling it on. A pair of torn jeans follows soon after. “Can you walk?” Emma asks, she is truly worried that trying to lift the girl may injure her further, or frighten her too much. Involving an ambulance crew would be completely out of the question. Sutton nods avoiding their outstretched hands and wincing in terrible pain pushes herself up against the wall. She is now on her feet yet leaning heavily on the wall, refusing to look at them and staring hard at the floor her breathing labored and harsh. Slowly and painfully they make their way out of the hellish basement and into the light of day. The cold wind has Regina easing her coat over the girl’s thin shoulders, as they make their way to the cruiser. Emma shoos a gathering crowd of on lookers away, and quickly grabs a grey emergency blanket from the trunk of the cruiser.

Emma jams the key into the ignition and gets the heat going, as Regina eases the rough grey blanket over the shaking child. Sutton is huddled against the door uncontrollably trembling and still looking down. Emma quickly slides her thumb across her phone and sighs with relief when David answers on the second ring. “We have a situation here. I need you to get straight to the station, the Duncan’s are in cell, make sure they stay there.” Her tone has David snapping out a quick “On my way.” She meets Regina’s eyes in the rear view mirror, “Also I need you to call the hospital, let them know we are bringing Sutton in, tell them we are gonna need a female Dr. to meet us”

“Tell him we need Elizabeth Latimore,” Regina says as she adjusts the blanket trying to keep her hands busy, as her mind flies out of control.

Emma nods as she puts the car in gear, “Regina says we need Dr. Latimore.”

 

Dr. Latimore is in her mid to late fifties. She is tall and slim, and her once dark hair is streaking a silvery shade of grey. She takes one look at the child and she is sweeping them into a private room. Emma reaches for Regina’s hand and searches her eyes. She can see the darkness and pain swirling in them, yet she can see that she trusts this woman. Dr. Latimore has called them to the door and Sutton is laying on her side staring at the wall wanting to simply disappear. “I’m going to need to conduct a full exam.” The woman says in a hushed tone. “I am also going to need to run a rape kit…. If someone she knows could be there for the exam…”

“I will be staying with Sutton during the exam.” Regina’s statement has them both spinning to stare at her.

“What!” Emma practically shouts.

“Your Majesty,” Dr. Latimore slips back into old formalities. “Are you sure that’s wise?” Emma sees the dark understanding in the Doctors eyes and her mind reels trying to figure out why this woman knows secrets about Regina only known to herself.

“Regina no, I can….” Emma tries to cut in.  
‘Sherriff, you have a crime scene to secure and suspects to see to.” Regina reaches down and shaky courage comes forth. Emma knows Regina is trying desperately to hold this together, to be strong. She knows Regina needs to prove to herself that she can do this.

“I… I’ll need photos of all of her injuries.” Emma hates what is about to be endured by the girl and also by the woman she loves.

“Of course, I will follow full protocol.” The Dr. assures “and sheriff, I want these people to pay.” her voice snapping like a dry branch. Then she is moving into the room to prepare.

“You’re sure?” Emma takes Regina’s shoulders. She answers with a nod. Emma bites her lip,” Regina I need to check on Henry, I’m going to have to tell him…” She hates everything about this.

“Gods,” Regina mutters closing her eyes. “I never wanted something like this to touch him.”

“He’s a good kid, thanks to you. A strong young man.” She takes Regina’s ice cold hand in her own. “That’s all you Regina. You did that, and he can handle it.” She leans in a places a soft kiss against Regina’s cheek.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the warnings

Emma takes samples and photographs of the entire Duncan home. Including the creepy room that she is sure Sutton has never set foot in. She is shaking literally shaking with anger, as she storms into the station. That anger has been brewing into a storm that is about to reach its peak. 

“I demand to be released!” Mr. Duncan yells upon seeing her enter, his angry hands rattling the cell door. “I’ve done nothing wrong!” It’s the straw that broke the camel’s back. 

Dropping her kit Emma lunges forward grabbing the bars tightly in her fists. She is seething “You Son of a Bitch!” Between the magic dangerously ebbing from her hands and the anger that is consuming her, Emma is oblivious to the tremor that is beginning to shake the Sherriff’s station. David’s desk is skittering across the linoleum and the coffee pot has teetered and is now in shards on the floor. How dare he think he has done nothing wrong, he has shattered a child’s life! Plaster from the ceiling is cracking and splitting…

The next thing she knows Snow and David are pulling her away from the cell, while she blindly fights them. “Emma! My God Emma!” Snow is pulling her back towards David’s desk. 

“You’ll never touch her again you fucking pervert!” She shouts struggling against her mother. “I had to deal with fuckers like you all the time when I was a kid!” The past that has been licking at her with its forked tongue is now spewing forth with venom, and she can’t stop it. Can’t lock it away anymore. 

A shocked and pale Snow is dragging her into her office now, closing the door to block the man out. The anger, the nausea, and the past are still right there so close she feels she could touch it. Turning she begins punching the cinderblock wall over and over again, trying to make herself feel something else. Hoping to bring herself back from the edge. “Oh Emma…” she steps toward her daughter and Emma slides down the wall as sobs rack her body. Snow can only wrap her arms around her daughter and hang on as she cries a lifetime worth of tears. “Emma we need to talk about this honey,” Snow begins when Emma finally quiets and is now shaking silently in her arms. She had known her daughter’s childhood had been hard, but she had no idea how very horrible it had truly been. 

“I can’t,” Emma’s rough from tears voice whispers. “Not yet.” And Snow’s heart breaks.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma has pulled herself roughly back together and is now rushing up the walk to the mansion. Her right hand is throbbing and she knows she needs to take the time to ice it, but she won’t. The front door suddenly flies open and Henry is rushing out onto the front step to meet her. “Sutton?” he asks.

“Henry, come sit down,” Emma leads him inside to the living room. She eases him onto the couch and she settles restlessly on the coffee table in front of him. She bites her lip unsure of where to even start. Her battered brown boot tapping against the expensive oriental rug.

“Is she dead?” he asks startling her. His young eyes are filled with dread.

“No, kid. She’s alive thanks to you.” She ruffles his dark hair and pictures the little boy who had shown up at her door in Boston. He was so young, so innocent… 

“But?” Henry pushes knowing it’s bad.

“Kid,” Emma swallows hard. “Remember why I gave you up? So you would have your best chance right?” She waits for him to nod before she continues. And your mom she was good to you, even with all the fairytale stuff, she was good to you.” her hands tremble as they settle gently on his knees. “She never hurt you… never…”

“Sutton didn’t get her best chance did she?” He asks suddenly in a voice far too old for his age. He’s not the little boy who had come to Boston to find her anymore, he knows there are true evils out there and that they are often people. 

“No kid, she didn’t.” She sadly shakes her head.

“They hurt her didn’t they?” and yet now he sounds so young. 

“Yes, and in the worst ways possible.” She manages to tell him and she sees by the tears running down his cheeks and the horror in his eyes that he understands.

“We’re gonna help her right? She’s my friend, and without us she would be all alone!” he asks hoping Emma doesn’t think that he’s acting like a child as he swipes a hand at the tears. 

“She’s pretty lucky to have a friend like you Henry.” And she pulls him into a tight hug as pride swells in her chest. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Emma’s boots are clipping a quick cadence as she rushes back towards the private room when Dr. Latimore calls out to her shortly before she reaches her destination. “Sherriff.”

“How…How are they?” Emma’s green eyes swim with worry. 

“It was very difficult... for both of them.” The woman releases a shaky breath.

“How do you know? I mean about Regina?” Emma asks.

The Dr. sighs sadly, “I was a healer at the castle. I was often called after…” another sigh. “Times were different, but that didn’t make it right. I have your photos and a full report.” She passes the file to Emma.

“Thank you…. for everything.” Emma hopes that she has conveyed for the present and the past. As they approach the room she can see the girl curled on her side staring blankly at the wall, the white hospital gown making the bruises stand out garishly. Regina is sitting in a chair pulled close to the bed, and is running her hand through the thick tumble of dark curls.

“If I could speak with you both for a moment,” the Dr. requests.

“We will be right outside,” Regina speaks softly to the child as she stands and walks to Emma. It takes everything she has not to fall into Emma’s arms. There will be time for that later, for both of them.

Elizabeth offers a soft sad smile, “With as much trauma as she has suffered I would normally like to keep her for observation for a week or two at the very least... Her recovery will take…. time. But as you can see she is terrified of the hospital, afraid of all of us. If there were somewhere safe where she knew someone, I could treat her off site.” She explains.

Emma looks up at Regina, “I hate to ask, I know it’s a lot…”

“Emma it is your home as well.” Regina hates that at times Emma still questions her place in their lives. Emma holds the fear of an orphan still deep in her heart. “Sutton will be coming home with us.” and she lays her hand of Emma’s arm.

“I’ll see to the paperwork immediately.” the Dr. nods and moves towards the nurse’s station.

“Emma?” Regina takes Emma’s hand in her own and studies the swollen and cut knuckles. 

“My hand sorta ran into a wall a few times.” She shrugs, the motion reminding Regina of the two teenagers now in their lives. 

“It needs ice,” Regina points out needlessly, raising the hand so she can lay a gentle kiss on the torn flesh. Glancing at Emma’s other hand she sees that Emma is holding a pair of Henry’s flannel pants, her favorite Red Sox sweatshirt, and a pair of thick socks. She raises her eyebrow in question.

“I wanted her to be comfortable,” Emma gives a small sad smile. “When I was a kid, I well…” her voice dries up. Regina nods knowingly and leads her into the room.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read warnings

An hour later they are helping a grimacing and exhausted Sutton out of Emma’s cruiser. As they make their way up the steps Henry is again swinging open the front door. He schools his expression, does everything he can not to look shocked at his friend’s condition. Sutton hazards a glance at him and is then quickly looking away. “Hey,” Henry greets like the teen that he is.

Regina would normally lecture that this is no way to welcome a guest, but her heart soars when Sutton answers with her own “Hey” softly back. It is the first thing she has said since her ragged “please no” in that horrible basement. 

Regina pulls her son into a quick hug and whispers “Thank you.” into his shaggy hair. Then they are ushering Sutton up the stairs to the guest room. She can see Henry has been here as well. The soft grey comforter is pulled back and on the nightstand is a pile of comics and graphic novels. She shakes her head and wonders at the amazing young man he is becoming.

“Sutton,” Emma begins as she pulls the covers over the girls battered body. When Sutton doesn’t look up she bites her lip and continues on, “Regina and I are going to... the Duncan’s to pick up your clothes… things…” She purposefully avoids words like home. “Is there anything you want from there?”

For a bit it looks like Sutton won’t answer, then she shifts a bit in the bed and without looking at Emma says, “My backpack and my…bike...please.”

“Consider it done kid.” Emma knows these are prized possessions, like her blanket is to her.

“You don’t have to worry,” Regina smooths the blankets needlessly. “David is guarding the jail and Red is outside guarding the house. You are safe here. Try to sleep.” The girl nods but her eyes don’t close.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After a quick survey of the upstairs reveals nothing of Suttons, they head back down the basement steps in silence. Each woman is lost in her own thoughts. As they begin picking up Suttons meager belongings here and there Regina begins to look for something to put the tattered clothing into, finding nothing she turns to see Emma holding a black trash bag. It’s her eyes that stop Regina cold, they are devastated, simply devastated. “Emma?”

“They would move us with no warning,” Emma stares at the black bag clutched tightly in her hand. “Just shove all our things into a trash bag….” Her voice wavers and catches. “My things were trash, I was trash…” Hot tears are blinding her now, and she can’t see, can’t catch her breath. She feels strong slight arms wrap around her and pull her close.

“I’m so sorry,” Regina whispers as she pushes a stray lock of hair out of Emma’s face. 

Panic flashes in Emma’s eyes, “It’s not your fault!”

Regina takes Emma’s face in her hands and gives her a knowing look. “you say that dear, but truthfully it is my fault. I can’t change it, and even if I could, well… What happened brought us Henry, brought us together. I am so very thankful for your love. What happened to you in this world was never my intent, but I own my responsibility for my part in it.” And she wipes at the tears with the pads of her thumbs.

“Let’s go home now.” Emma feels stronger. She knows just being home will make her feel stronger yet. She takes Regina’s hand and they head up the stairs together, and there again she feels more centered when they are together. Linked. At the door she turns and grabs the backpack off the floor and leads Regina back into the light. 

Once outside they are looking at the battered bike leaned up against the garage. “Why?” Regina asks vaguely with a wave of her hand. 

Emma turns to study her, “Why what?”

“Why does she even try at school, why even want the backpack?” Regina’s voice raises as she tries to explain, her frustration rife.

“Control,” Emma smiles sadly. “She has absolutely no control over anything in her life, in anything done to her... But school and grades she can control.”

“And this bike?” Regina motions to the red and white metal death trap with a tired shake of her head.

“Escape,” is Emma’s simple whispered response. A moment later she is shocked when Regina grabs the bike and wrestles it into the trunk of the cruiser without a word.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Henry leans against the door jamb watching silently. His moms had said to let Sutton sleep, but she isn’t. Her eyes remain open and she is staring at the wall. “Hey,” he starts, yet gets no response. He shuffles his feet, hating that things are awkward between them. “Ma got me the new Injustice game,” he makes easy conversation. “Wanna play?”

She looks over now meeting his eyes for the first time, and deep down in there, somewhere past all the pain and fear, he can see a small glimpse of his friend. She is still there. “Will we get in trouble?” her fear very is real.

“No,” he hurries, hating that she would even worry about it in the first place. “That won’t happen here.”

After a pause and a deep breath, she whispers, “oaky.” She winces and hisses in a sharp breath as she tries to sit up. This has Henry by her side in a second. He doesn’t treat her like she is broken, different or tainted. He simply holds out his hand to help her up, he is just simply her friend.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they enter the foyer together they split up. Emma heads to the kitchen with the take out boxes, and Regina to the laundry room with Sutton’s clothes. After starting a load in the wash Regina heads upstairs to check on Sutton. Her shock at finding an empty bed has her heart pounding, and she spins to call for Emma. That’s when she hears Henry talking from his room.

“Hey how’d you do that flip?” he asks and a quiet mumbled response follows. She walks quickly to her son’s door and peers inside. She can see the two sitting propped up against the foot of the bed sitting cross legged on the floor. Each hold a controller and are intently focused of the flat screen T.V. on Henry’s dresser. “Hit your boost now and you get extra energy,” Henry advises. 

At first glance they are simply two normal teenagers, playing a game. The sight makes Regina smile for the first time in days. After watching for a bit she softly announces, “Dinner is ready.”

Sutton and Henry both jump at the unexpected interruption, but Sutton drops her controller and fear is leaping forward in her eyes. “Geeze mom, we were about to level up.” Henry complains drawing the attention away from his panicking friend. 

“Well there’s always tomorrow,” Regina says smoothly. She is amazed with how Henry has read the situation and has given Sutton a moment. Henry is up and when Sutton tries to stand pain shooting thru her, she is shocked by how easily Henry steps forward to help her up. 

“What’s for dinner?” her growing boy askes quickly with a grin as though this is all perfectly normal.

“Believe it or not, I let Emma talk me into pizza,” she shakes her head. “With salad of course.”

“Of course,” Henry rolls her eyes and heads down the hallway ahead of his mother.

Its then that Regina realizes that Sutton is no longer with them and she goes in search of the girl. She finds her standing back in the guest room, “Sutton?” The girl flinches and looks cautiously up. “Come on down, dinner is ready” she reiterates.

“You…You’re… For me too?” Sutton can’t stop the tumble of words and immediately regrets it and bites her lip nervously. 

 

“Yes, of course,” Regina answers in shock, she gestures for Sutton to follow and is thankful when she hears the hesitant footsteps behind her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Henry is quickly passing Sutton a plate and teasing with Emma about why she didn’t talk Regina into soda too. They are easily laughing and dishing up dinner. Henry has no idea how foreign this is to Sutton. She sits hesitantly and takes a small bite of pizza. All the while she is waiting for the trick, waiting for someone to grab the food away, waiting for someone to strike out. Regina and Emma have been exchanging quiet glances as Sutton quietly nibbles at the pizza, her other hand clutching the plate so hard her knuckles are white. While Henry inhales his three pieces. “I was thinking that tomorrow, I would go shopping to get you some more clothes Sutton.” Regina tries to draw the girl into the dinner conversation.

“Why?” Sutton’s worry filled eyes meet hers.

Regina wipes her fingers on her napkin and casually continues, “Just so you would have some more things to choose from.”

“You just like to shop.” Henry teases reaching for his glass of lemonade.

Sutton’s eyes look down to the table, “What would I have to do for them?” she swallows hard.

Regina and Emma look quickly to each other both knowing what the girl is thinking, both sick about it. Regina remembers gifts from the king that were never free of some kind of payment. “You wouldn’t have to do anything.” She answers quietly. 

“Why would you do that?” Sutton asks feeling out the situation.

“Just to be nice,” Regina smiles “And Henry’s right I do rather enjoy shopping.” She adds easily yet she nervously licks her lips.

“I think I should go with you” Henry jumps in thankfully unaware of the dark places that the conversation had drifted to. 

“You? Are volunteering to shop?” Regina’s eyebrow arches high.

Henry laughs easily, “I know right?! But I know what Sutton likes, so I can help and steer you away from pink and stuff.”

“All right,” Regina concedes, Henry can afford to miss another day of school for this. “Operation Department store begins at 9 am sharp.” a smirk follows.

“Don’t you want another piece?” Emma asks seeing that the girl has finished her slice of pepperoni. 

“No! I’m fine.” Sutton is not willing to push her luck no matter how hungry she is. And again Emma and Regina exchange another worried glance.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the warnings before reading.

It’s 2:17 am when the terrified scream rips through the house. Even though Emma and Regina had been expecting it, the sound still has them flying from their bed in a panic. Regina is in the lead as her side of the bed is closer to the door and Emma slams into a worried Henry in the hall. “Hey kid, wait here,” she puts her hands on his shoulders. “She’s not going to want you to see her like this,” she explains when it looks like Henry is going to protest. She waits for Henry to nod and then she is following Regina into the room.

Sutton is huddled into the far corner of the room her arms up as if to fend off the blow that she knows will be coming. She hadn’t meant to scream and knows that she will be punished now. Her breath burns in her throat and she can’t take in enough air. She winces and draws farther into the corner as they rush towards her. “Hey, whoa! Easy kid.” Emma puts her hands out palms up. “No one’s going to hurt you, just breathe o.k. In-and -Out,” she coaches softly.

“I… I…. didn’t mean to be loud,” her lungs are burning and the images still flashing in her mind.

“It’s alright,” Regina tries to inch a bit closer.

“I’ll be good, I promise!” her young voice breaks and cracks.

“You are good,” Emma tries to reassure as she takes a steading breath, but Sutton is pressing back into the corner.

“They….” Sutton can’t breathe and the words catch in her throat.

“They aren’t here. You are safe. We will protect you.” Regina says in the strongest voice she can muster at the moment.

“They said I was bad! They said I had to be punished!” Sutton yells wildly shaking her head. “They said they owned me,” she whispers out now. “You don’t understand….” her eyes fill with shame as she looks hard to the floor. Her knees give way and she crashes painfully down.

Regina prays for the courage she desperately needs. “I understand more than you know,” and she feels Emma move closer to her. She wonders how she survived before Emma, how she even existed. Her eyes close but tears leak out anyway, “Someone hurt me once, they hurt me like they hurt you.” She takes a shuddering breath and opens her eyes, “He also said he owned me, and in a way, for a time, it seemed as though he did.” She needs the child to see her, “Sutton look at me,” she commands strongly and waits until the girl looks up. “No one, owns us.” Regina announces with a definitiveness that is final, “Never.”

After a moment Sutton manages a small nod and then crumbles, finally allowing Regina and Emma to pull her into their arms. She can’t stop the sobs that are wrenching from her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Henry unknown to his mothers had moved closer to the doorway and is standing stunned in the hallway. His mind is whirling at what his mom has just revealed, and his hands are clenched in tight fists. Someone has hurt his mom in the vilest of ways. Henry has a sinking feeling that he knows who that someone was and it makes his stomach turn. His best friend is hurt so terribly that she can’t bear for him to see her so very broken. He squeezes his eyes closed and he wills away his tears as he listens to Sutton release hers. 

He acts like a regular teenager, yet his keen eyes catch little things that others would miss. He was aware that Sutton came across as sullen and angry, but he could also see the sadness and wariness she hid from others. He sees the way Sutton keeps one hand on her plate during meals as if she expects it to be grabbed away at a moment’s notice. He sees the constant fear in her eyes.

Now that he has heard Regina confess a real life nightmare, he is picking up on the little things his mother has been masking. He had always thought her irritation at he and Emma slamming the door as they entered had been about manners, yet now he could see it went deeper. He realized how her shoulders would tighten at a slamming door like she was preparing for something bad. Maybe even horrible… He realized that how she kept the house in perfect order was more than about tidiness. He thinks about how just the other night as she scrubbed at the counter for the third time, and how he had watched Emma finally lay her hand gently over his mom’s. Emma easing the rag away with a soft smile to let her know things were fine.  
He Knows how Emma tenses when people move too fast or how she looks slightly panicked in large crowds. He sees how sometimes her eyes track happy families out and about, how her eyes suddenly look so very lost. How she always seems to be waiting for things to go wrong and when they do, she steps in front of he and his mom to protect them.

Yes, he sees more than others and his fists clench and unclench. Then and there he quietly vows to keep this family of broken souls safe, to protect them with all that he has. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been an extremely long night for them all and Suttons eyes are struggling open when she hears Emma fumbling with the door. The sun is streaming in thru the window and she realizes it must be mid-morning. It is strange to see the sun she thinks to herself, the basement she is used to had no windows… As Emma enters Sutton can tell that she too looks exhausted. Emma balances a breakfast tray and smiles, “Hey.” She says simply as she waits for Sutton to struggle into a sitting position against the headboard. “Hope you like pancakes kid,” she smiles.

Sutton gives a small half smile back and then self-consciously looks away, “S… Sorry about last night….” Her voice so quiet that Emma has to strain to hear it.

“Hey, no worries,” Emma soothes.

“Where is everyone?” Sutton asks around a warm and sugary bite.

“Well Regina and Henry are busy maxing out her credit card with operation department store.” Emma laughs easily as she is flopping into the chair that Regina had pulled close to the bed in the night. Sutton thinks she has never met anyone so natural and at ease with herself. “So… Dr. Latimore is stopping by in a bit, I thought you may want breakfast up here.” Sutton flinches and her fork hesitates for a moment at the mention of the doctor. “Hey, I’ll be right here with you, O.K.” Emma leans forward with a small smile. 

Sutton studies Emma’s eye’s and sees what she hopes is kindness, she doesn’t have a lot of experience with the emotion, yet she hopes…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The front door bursts open just before lunch and Henry is streaking up the stairs, Regina follows her arms full of bags. “There’s more in the car,” she smiles sheepishly at Emma who is leaning against the door to the study. 

“I’m sure there is,” Emma shakes her head. Regina is generous to a fault and a born shopper. 

“So…” She takes in Emma’s pale face. “How did this morning go?”

Taking a deep breath Emma confirms, “It was hard. Changing the bandages hurt her a lot.” She is honest. “The wounds on her wrists are infected and Dr. Latimore gave us an antibiotic to start. She also thinks we should try to get her to talk to Archie….”

“Yes, he would be helpful,” Regina acknowledges with tight lips, “It’s just getting her to agree…”

“I was hoping maybe Henry could help with that.” Emma sounds hopeful.

“Well at this point we should qualify for some kind of group discount.” Regina smiles and reaches out to run her hand down Emma’s arm. “So first we unload the car and then Archie.” She motions out the open front door to the packed Mercedes.

Emma and Regina struggle into the guest room loaded down with bags. There they find Henry flopped across the foot of bed with Sutton propped up against the headboard supported by pillows. He is in the middle of telling the “Epic Shopping Tale,” managing to act like he is completely unaware of the new stark white bandages on his friend. “You wouldn’t believe it!” he is grinning. “She didn’t even go near the dresses, but you may have a few pink shirts in there. She was way faster than I expected.” He motions to the pile of bags. 

“Who is all this for?” Sutton eyes the bags warily.

“Duh, you!” Henry laughs.

“You needed bit more dear, and I do enjoy shopping,” Regina tries to put the child at ease as she sees the lingering worry.

“You really didn’t go near the dresses?” Emma smirks with a hip bump.

Regina rolls her eyes as she watches Henry thrust a shoe box into Sutton’s hands. “Look at these!” 

And for the first time they see Sutton truly smile. It is a ray of hope that lights up the entire room as she reverently touches the new black converse high tops. Regina vows silently that if it would make the girl smile like that again she would invest all of her money in denim, flannel, and converse.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At lunch an hour later, Regina nods at Emma shortly after Sutton has refused seconds again. “So do you know who Dr. Hopper is Sutton?” Emma questions.

“No.” Sutton’s hand trembles as she lifts her glass.

Emma kicks Henry under the table to prompt him. They had pulled him aside before lunch to ask for his help with this. “He’s cool,” he quickly acknowledges. 

“He’s a Dr.?” her young voice is skeptical.

“Yeah, but not like Wale or Dr. Latimore, he just talks to you.” Henry explains.

“Why?” Sutton’s voice shakes as she asks.

Henry looks up to her with his dark honest eyes, like he knows she needs to see that this isn’t a trick. “He is a good listener.” He starts simply. “I went to him for a long time, there are no rules. You can say whatever you want, or you don’t have to say anything at all.” He holds her eyes with his own, “And he doesn’t tell anyone what you say.”

Sutton’s eyes drop and she seems to be intently studying the pattern of the silverware on her fork handle. “He might tell…” she finally whispers.

Henry shakes his head, “Nope. He wouldn’t even tell Mom, and she was the queen, and more than a little bit intense at the time.” He avoids the word evil, they have all come too far for that. 

“Maybe….” Is all Sutton will commit to, but at least it’s something. It’s a start.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> panic attack and flash backs as well as descriptions of child abuse. If this bothers you please don't read. I Promise this will end well.

The next day Regina comes home on her lunch break, she and Emma are trying to eat as many meals as possible with Sutton. She is far too thin and still not eating very much. Emma is just coming from the living room and she sees the bag that Regina is carrying. It’s from the high end art store down on the docks, and a she smiles warmly. “You got it,” and she grins and watches as Regina pulls a beautiful sketch pad and a metal container of artists pencils from the bag. “Sutton is going to love them.”

“I… I don’t draw pictures.” A panicked Sutton has appeared on the stairs and she looks as white as a sheet.

“Hey kid, its o.k. Henry told us you draw all the time.” Emma can see the girl is visibly shaking now.

“No! I don’t draw. Not ever.” The lie leaves her lips in a rush and she is backing away from them up the stairs. “Not ever!” 

The stunned pair rush up the stairs to the guest room to get to the bottom of this new development, Regina still clutching the art supplies in her hand. They find the girl sitting on the bed with her eyes squeezed shut like she is trying to un see something. “Kid…” and now she is flinching as her eyes fly to them. “Whoa, easy it’s o.k.” Emma can tell from the shallow breathing and the sheen of sweat on the girl’s pale brow that she is in the middle of a panic attack. Desperation is pouring off of her. Also the child’s right hand is clenched into the tightest fist. Emma moves forward slowly and settles next to her on the bed. Then with a worried glance at Regina she takes the fist into her own hand, and gently she pries the girl’s fingers open. 

Regina gasps when she looks at the open palm. Although it is healed and faded there lies a scar, it’s a spiral burn scar from a stove top. Her eyes fly up to Sutton’s dark turbulent ones and she can see that the girl is lost in her very frightening past. The flashback has over taken her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Say it!” Mrs. Duncan screams. They had come home from her parent teacher conferences where Mrs. Blanchard had told them what a good artist she is. Now her raw hand is screaming in pain and her mother is hissing at her to repeat the words she wants to hear.

 

“Drawing is a waste of time… My drawings are stupid...” She repeats out loud in the present what her mother demanded her to say in the kitchen that horrible night while she cradled her injured hand to her chest. Regina and Emma hear the heartbreak of the words.

Mrs. Duncan then backhands her and blood is pouring from her nose. She swiftly grabs the girl by her wild hair and pulls her close. “I better never hear about this again, you worthless, piece of trash! Now go to the basement, your father is waiting.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sutton, look at me.” Regina is now gently kneeling in front of the girl. But she is still seeing a nightmare only she alone can see. “Sutton! Look at me now!” Regina snaps out loudly changing tactics. Suddenly Sutton is looking to her and she is back in the present and her breath is hitching in her throat. Regina keeps her own eyes locked on the frightened child. “Sutton, who burned you?”

“M… Mrs. Duncan.” She answers and squeezes her eyes closed again. It does not go unnoticed that she never refers to the Duncan’s as her mother or father. Her head dips down “I’m sorry, it’s a nice gift, but my drawings are…”

“You need to listen to me,” Regina lifts the girls chin gently now until they are once again looking at each other. “I do not believe that. Not for one moment do I believe that. You have a gift, one that should not be wasted.” Standing now she walks to the antique writing desk against the wall and lays the pad and pencils there. “I hope you will reconsider.” Her heart is breaking for the child.

Emma glances at her phone as it franticly beeps at her, after a quick look at the screen she is rushing to Regina. Gently she takes ahold of the older woman’s clenched hands, “Hey,” she whispers, “Relax, let go o.k., David says Mrs. Duncan can’t breathe.” Slowly she rubs at the hands in hers until they relax. 

“That woman doesn’t deserve to live Emma,” she whispers so Sutton can’t hear. Her heart is hammering in her chest, she wants to release the Queen, do something to exact revenge.  
Emma runs her hand gently up Regina’s arm, “I know how you feel, but that’s not our call. That’s not how we do this. I promise you they won’t get away with this,

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You must be Sutton.” Archie smiles wide and friendly. 

Sutton is staring at the carpet in the office as she stands slightly behind Emma. She hates that she feels afraid all the time, she used to be able to mask everything with anger but now she is just scared. She doesn’t want to talk to the Dr. she just wants to hide. And she hates that too, the hiding. “I’m gonna run check in at the station, I’ll be back in about an hour kid,” Emma lays a hand on her tense shoulder. 

Archie settles in the arm chair after Emma leaves and motions for the girl to pick a place to sit. Instead she is rooted to her spot, unable to move. She jumps as she feels a warm furry head rub against her hand. “That’s Pongo,” Archie introduces. “If you don’t like dogs I can put him outside.”

“No… he’s o.k.” Sutton pets the dog’s soft ears. She doesn’t remember sitting down on the floor, but the next thing she knows the spotted dog is curled against her. She wasn’t going to talk, but then she is. She hopes to hell Henry was telling the truth.

When Emma returns Sutton is still sitting with Pongo practically in her lap now. Emma smiles, that dog is amazing. Regina’s many sessions with Archie also involve Pongo, and she shakes her head because Regina is forever saying she hates pets. Emma gives a fleeting thought to a possible future dog, then shakes her head. “Hey kid, Henry is gonna meet you at Granny’s,” she hands Sutton a ten-dollar bill. “Get whatever you want, and I’ll meet you there in a few.”

Sutton looks at Archie as worry etches her eyes. “I have explained to Sutton that I will only share what is pertinent to your investigation. Other details are completely confidential and will remain between us.” Archie reiterates their earlier conversation. Then Sutton is slipping the money into the back pocket of her jeans and headed out the door. Both Archie and Emma stare at the closed door for a long minute, then Archie sighs. “I can confirm that the physical and mental abuse started almost immediately after she was adopted. You are correct she has never been upstairs in that house. The abuse was perpetuated by both Mr. and Mrs. Duncan.” He sadly shakes his head and adjusts his glasses. “The sexual abuse started when she was twelve.” 

“Fuck!” Emma can’t hold in her anger a moment longer and she slams her hands down on Archie’s mahogany desk. “Your saying she has been living in this hell almost her whole damn life and I never fucking noticed? And for the last two years that monster was….”

“Emma, no one noticed. This isn’t on you. No one at school noticed, I never noticed, medical professionals, no one did. We all missed this.” Archie eases her into a chair now. “I can’t share details until she is ready Emma, but you need to know it’s bad. She has been severely abused, this is going to take time. They told her that she had to be punished for surviving the accident….”

Emma closes her eyes for a moment and tries to center herself. “I… Regina…We both have some experience here as you well know. How do we help her?”

Archie leans forward now, “Just do what comes natural, I truly believe she is in the best place possible now. This won’t be easy and you need to watch Regina as well, no one will blame themselves more than she will. She always takes the lion’s share.” He shakes his head sadly. “Just follow your instincts. She is talking to me and I think we need to continue with sessions a few times a week.”

Emma nods, “Thanks, Archie,” and her hand settles on the door handle.

“Emma, I… I have an opening on Friday at one if you would like to visit,” Archie offers.

Emma nods not turning around, “You’re a smart man Archie, see you then.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma is walking quickly towards Granny’s when she spots Sutton on a bench across the street. Her brow furrows and she jay walks/jogs across the quiet street. “Hey kid, did you eat already?”

The girl shakes her head as a breeze blows her wild curls about. “I’m not hungry.” Emma clocks the lie then Sutton glances up at the diner and she sees a trace of fear, “I… I’ve never been in there.”

Emma is shocked, “You’ve never been in Granny’s?” The place is an institution in town, how could this kid never have set foot in there?

Sutton just shrugs, so Emma reaches down and pulls her up. “Well you’re in luck kid, cause you are about to taste the world’s best grilled cheese.” And then with a smile she leads her across the street and thru the door of Granny’s. As they enter Henry waves from their booth in the back, a vanilla shake already in front of him. She tugs Sutton forward towards the booth as the child looks nervously around. “You must be the Duncan girl,” Granny is suddenly in front of them.

“I’m Sutton.” The girl corrects softly and it’s not lost on Emma the meaning. She isn’t a Duncan, and wants nothing to do with them.

Granny nods, “Good to meet you.” and she motions them forward with a knowing sad smile. “3 grilled cheese coming up?”

“Regina should be here soon, so a chicken Cesar salad for her as well.” Emma smiles easily.

Soon they all have delicious golden brown cheese sandwiches in front of them, and Emma is laughing as the cheese is stringing from Sutton’s sandwich to her mouth. ‘Well, the infamous grilled cheese claims another member of the family,” Regina announces as she slides into the booth beside Emma. She shakes her head and smiles. 

Emma lays a hand over Regina’s and leans into her a bit. They aren’t big on public displays of affection, but these moments are precious to them. The town is fairly accepting of their relationship, but they are still a very private couple. Henry smiles over at them, glad that they finally have peace and can express themselves. As they eat several people stop by the table to chat, each time a new visitor swings up to the table Emma watches Sutton tense up. Henry seems to be picking up on the girl’s distress as well, he shifts a bit in the booth each time as if to offer more protection. “Fairy tale characters are a bit overly friendly.” She tries to explain.

“Nosy would be the more appropriate term.” Regina grumbles and sends a well-meaning dwarf a withering look. He quickly changes directions. She smiles when she sees Henry smirk at her actions. 

Soon they are standing and collecting coats and gloves, as Emma turns to pick up the ticket off the table. Later she will think back on this moment, if only the diner had been a bit louder at the time, if only they had left a moment sooner… Albert Spencer was sitting at the counter and he was making loud conversation with anyone who would listen, “Thanks to that dirty Duncan girl there is now nowhere in town to get a decent suit.”

Sutton looks hard to the floor, shame sweeping over her in a wave. Henry moves protectively in front of her, his fists clenching. Emma is at a loss over whether to rush to Sutton or to try to stop Regina who is streaking forward with anger. Suddenly a hand has Albert’s shoulder and is spinning him violently around. Albert looks into eyes so angry he cringes in fear, and the entire diner goes silent. Regina is shocked, Rumple had passed her in a flash and now has albert pressed back against the counter.

“Hey, I was just saying…” the cane presses into his throat and Albert stops speaking.

Granny’s crossbow has been slapped down on the counter by the register and she is gauging the lunch crowd with shrewd eyes.

“Henry?” Rumple asks never taking his eyes off the former king.

“Yes?” Henry asks still angling himself in front of Sutton.

“Would you please escort Sutton out for a walk in the park?” he formally requests. He knows that his grandson will protect the girl.

Henry tugs at Sutton’s arm and after a second tug she reluctantly follows him out. The second the bell rings as the door closes behind the kids Rumple is pressing forward. “Listen to me and listen well Al-bert, I never want to hear you speak of the Duncan girl again. “Do you think for one moment this is about where you purchase your suits?” Rumple is leaning in close anger spewing forth. “This is about a child who has endured more than she ever should have,” he seethes. His voice is rough and fraught with emotion. He too knows the loss of a child, and can’t fathom what had been done to the young girl.  
Albert spins away from Rumple’s grasp, “It’s not my fault! For that matter this is on the Mayor!”

Regina looks as though she has received a physical blow, and her face has lost all color. Snow is streaking forward and putting herself in front of Regina now. “No,” she growls. “This was my job as an educator to realize what was going on! Regina and Emma look to her in shock, as she takes on the blame of what has happened.

“Snow is correct. There is many a thing that the townspeople can blame Regina for, yet this is not one of them. This is on us all. Every last one of us.” Rumple grinds out. Pinning them all with a look. “Not a single one of us saw the nightmare that child was living. That is on all of us. This is something we can never allow again. Never.”

Emma has Regina’s arm now and is trying to let her partner know that she is there for her. Regina is currently trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Rumple and Snow of all people, are defending her. She still feels the responsibility griping her heart in a vice though.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please check trigger warnings.

Emma wipes her sweaty palms on her jeans as she paces the hallway. She has yet to enter the conference room where the others are waiting. Her phone beeps with the text she has been waiting for. Its Red checking in that all is well at the house. Emma isn’t expecting any trouble, yet she wants all the bases covered. They are here today to attempt to deal with the Duncan issue, so she has Ruby staying with this kids. Her anxiety has her heart pounding, she wants to keep this as professional as possible. There is certain protocol that has to be followed. Taking a steadying breath, she enters the room and addresses the group gathered around the oval table at City Hall. “We’re here because we need to find a sustainable solution for dealing with the Duncans. I guess this is the closest thing we have to a judicial system…” She looks at the group that Charming has pulled together to act as a council.

“I have a suggestion…” Regina mutters under her breath, causing Emma to shot her a quick look. They have had many a discussion on this and both have had to repeatedly talk the other off the murderous ledge. 

“Are you sure they are guilty of the crimes that you are accusing them of?” Blue starts the discussion.

Emma tenses at her question, and reminds herself that this is why they are here. She quietly slides each person at the table a manila folder containing evidence reports and photos. “This is confidential information, as in this does not get talked about outside of this room. Is that understood?” Her voice is all sheriff now, commanding and in charge. She waits leaned forward on the table until each person acknowledges her with a nod. “Dr. Latimore and Archie are present as well if there are any questions regarding the reports.”

Then folders are opened and the tension in the room raises dramatically. The only thing that can be heard is an occasional sharp breath and the rustling of papers. The silence has a life of its own. “Well,” Granny sighs as she closes her folder “that certainly answers that question.” She removes her glasses and rubs at the bridge of her nose. 

Gold looks so angry that Emma swears she can see his skin shimmer with dark one magic “Back in the Enchanted Forrest,” he begins coldly.

“Gold we aren’t doing this that way. Believe me I want justice as bad as all of you do, in fact I have had some bad moments with this as well.” Emma sighs. “This we are going to handle as above board as possible.” 

“What about the town line?” Michael Tillman shakes his head sadly. “If they are forced over it they would lose their memories right?”

“Yes their memories would be gone, but their essence could still be the same. In a sense they would still have their personalities, possibly have the same inclinations so to speak.” Regina has her hands tightly clasped in front of her as she explains how the curse works. “I am not willing to risk that they may do this to another child outside of Story Brooke.” Her voice tight and quiet.

Snow takes a breath and closes her eyes for a moment, “I agree the risk would be far too high. For the same reason I would say a portal is also out of the question.” Quiet murmuring and separate discussions break out. Blue has called Archie over and is asking him something. Snow’s eye keeps tracking back to a photo of circular burn marks on Suttons collarbone, bile is rising in her throat as she realizes she has seen similar scar marks on Emma’s hip. There is also something familiar about some photos of the bruising and she glances worriedly at Regina. She observes the other woman’s tight posture and clasped hands. What really catches her attention is the way Regina’s eyes are tracking Emma. She is completely and totally there for her daughter. How had it taken her so long to see the love and care the two have for each other.

“The Asylum.” Gold simply states getting things back on track. “It is staffed and fully functional as well as empty at the moment.” Regina lowers her head at the mention of the underground prison. He has struggled with forgiving Regina for keeping Belle there for the duration of the curse, but they are both trying to be better people. The road to redemption is a tricky path at times.

There is a bit of quite murmuring and then Emma asks, “For how long?”

David swallows hard, slamming his hand loudly down on the table. “Forever.” He practically growls. “I could care less if these bastards ever see the light of day again!” He never got to raise his daughter and he is aware he is partly at fault. All he can think of now is the cruel people she encountered throughout her life. He is trying very hard not to stride across the room and pull his little girl into his arms. He is not Prince Charming, a Hero, or a Deputy Sherriff right now. He is simply a father wanting some kind of justice.

“Shall we agree to an indefinite amount of time, and to reevaluate the situation as time progresses?” Gold slides his folder back to Emma and nods to Charming. A vote quickly follows and it is decided.

Blue stands up, “Well if that concludes our business….”

“Actually, we are not done here.” Emma interrupts. “This situation in general needs to be addressed. Sutton is not the only orphan that this town has placed in a home. We need to make a plan to change the protocol of how we deal with these adoptions as well as follow up visits. Also education is needed for everyone on signs to be aware of, as far as suspected child abuse or spousal abuse.” 

“Are you questioning how we do business Sherriff?” Blue looks slightly affronted.

Regina is tensing to raise up and swat down the moth when Emma steps forward her hand brushing against the mayor’s shoulder. “I believe we have all been very clear that no one is assigning blame Mother Superior. That being said, several signs that should have been noticed were overlooked in this case. And a very young life was almost lost here.” She wills her hands not to tremble as she produces a new set of folders, “Here is a list of things I have compiled, and some suggestions that need to be addressed. I want these distributed at the Hospital, School, Library, and Convent.”

Regina does stand now and Emma is in awe, this is why she was the Queen. For a woman so small she is mighty. There is a presence about her. “This will be added to next week’s agenda for the town council meeting. We will be implementing this in all areas possible. Do I hear any objections?” Emma almost smirks, as if anyone would tell the Queen no.

A vote is quickly taken and everyone is filing out of the room. Regina stops Charming with a hand on his arm and leans in to quietly ask him a favor, while Emma gathers up the files, locking them away. “Are you alright?” Regina takes Emma’s hand. She has watched the woman do her job professionally and not flinch. She has been so very strong through the whole council. Yet she knows that Emma is close to coming apart at the seams. Her thumb rubs softly against Emma’s palm. Blond curls bob as she nods, but she doesn’t trust herself to speak yet. Instead she leans into Regina resting her head against her shoulder. Quietly she just focuses on breathing. “Your father will handle transferring them to the asylum, I want you to come home with me now.” 

“B… But it’s my job…” Emma tries.

Soft lips place a kiss on the blonde’s temple. “Emma, it’s done. You did what you needed to, now please come home with me.” Another nod against her shoulder and Purple mist surrounds them. Snow watches unseen in the door way and a tear tracks down her cheek.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Regina has answered the door bell and Snow is speechless. She has never seen Regina like this before. Her old arch nemesis is standing before her in black yoga pants and one of Emma’s oversized grey Storybrooke PD sweatshirts. Her feet are free of her heels and actually bare, Snow can’t recall Regina shoeless. She looks small, still powerful and in charge, yet tiny and delicate. More she looks something that Snow can never remember seeing her, at ease with herself. The war that used to seem to constantly be raging inside Regina is quiet. In her hand she holds a battered Michael Crichton paperback, and her head is tilted as she studies a surprised Snow. “Hello Snow.” She greets formally. She hasn’t seen Snow since the council meeting two days ago.

“Regina,” Snow’s gaze sweeps up again and she glances into the foyer. She nervously bites her lip. 

“Emma is at the station….” Regina stumbles forward awkwardly, sure that the woman is here to see her daughter. They are a family now, no longer bitter enemies. They have moved forward with their lives, yet communication is still hard at times. 

“I…I brought some school work for Sutton.” Snow looks to the books and paperwork in her hands. “If she wants to… Or if she feels up to it….” She nervously looks into the foyer. “I was hoping to speak to you as well…”

Regina swallows audibly and steps back to motion Snow into their home. Snow and David are family, yet her relationship with their daughter… Well that’s still a rather interesting situation to navigate. Surprisingly David was more accepting of their relationship at first, Snow took a bit longer to come around. Snow and her daughter still stumble thru their own issues a bit. Both try too hard, pushing the other away at times. She lays the paperback on the coffee table as she leads the way into the living room. Then turning she looks to a clearly agitated Snow. She wonders just where this conversation is headed…

“You know what happened to Emma don’t you?” Snow blurts out. Then she is shaking her head and regrouping, setting her paperwork down as well. “Emma said some things, some things that were telling, when she confronted Sutton’s father…”

The flinch from Regina lets Snow know that she is so very close to a scary truth, and possibly something even deeper should she choose to push open that door. Regina turns away for a quick moment and when she turns back her mask is in place. “The Duncan’s being arrested may have brought things from Emma’s past to the present. That would only be natural.”

Snow keeps hold of her old enemy’s eyes, “And you know about that past don’t you? How? Did Emma tell you?” Nervous questions fly from her.

 

Regina takes a steadying breath now, “Emma and I have no secrets Snow. I am aware of hers, and she knows mine as well.” She will not lie about this. Early on they knew that they would need to confide in each other, to trust each other. She would also never break the confidence that Emma has entrusted her with. 

“I need to know.” Snow simply whispers softly.

“Snow,” she looks deep into pleading eyes. “It’s not my story to tell, when Emma is ready… She will come to you.” The guilt burns at her heart now, and her hand settles over her abdomen. “You are a good mother, she will eventually be able to share with you, just be patient.” She bites her lip, closes her eyes, and dives in. “I…I am so sorry for what happened to Emma.”

This has snow’s head snapping up. “What?”

Regina tries desperately to steady her voice, “It’s my fault. My curse.” Her hand swirls in the air in indication of what she is speaking of. Albert is not wrong, this is all on me. Not just what happened to Sutton, but what happened to Emma as well.” Her heart aches for the pain her curse has caused the woman she loves as well as all the others it has touched. And Gods it has touched so many…

Snow rushes forward taking Regina’s arm, and is shocked to see her eyes filling with tears. “No Regina, No.” She shakes her head now. “We have to let this go. As much as I appreciate your apology, I had Charming put our baby in a tree with no idea what would happen to her… No idea where she would end up…” she takes a steadying breath too, because she knows now that it wasn’t good. “You had no idea what was happening to Sutton, none of us did. It’s time to let this go, time to move forward.” Snow closes her eyes, “I’m sorry too.”

Regina’s eyes flash surprise, “W… What?” she stammers. And queens do not stammer…

Snow smiles sadly, “I believe there is a saying in this land, something about it taking two to dance? No Tango.” Snow shakes her head and speaks from the heart. “Regina you pushed me and fought me, but I pushed and fought you as well. Neither one of us was willing to give an inch, willing to compromise. I am sorry for that. I want that to change. We need that to change. We need to heal and be a family.” Then she is doing something she never imagined and she is grasping Regina’s arms and pulling her close.

Regina tenses, and debates pulling away, debates a fire ball. Yet suddenly her arms are embracing Snow as well. She grips her arms and for the first time in a very long time she pulls Snow in. She hugs her tight and remembers the young girl she rescued in a sunny green field so very long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer sorry! I had trouble making it all come together. My focus went more to the emotional side with our ladies, Sutton, and Henry. Then I remembered I needed to deal with the Duncan issue. Hope it wasn't anticlimactic and that maybe I did it a bit of justice. At least 2 more chapters on the way and they are almost done. This one just hung me up a bit.


	10. 10

The morning routine is going as it usually does, Emma is running late and is quickly making toast as Regina quizzes Henry about things he needs for school and his after school plans. Then the morning routine changes drastically as Sutton dressed in faded skinny jeans and one of the new hoodies that Regina had purchased enters the kitchen quietly and takes a seat at the table. Emma’s eyebrow raises up and Regina comments “Your up early Sutton?”

The girl cautiously looks up, “I don’t wana to be late for school.” 

Emma can sense Regina panicking and places a hand on the small of her back. Henry seemingly unaware of his mother’s both going into over-protective mode hands Sutton a plate with a waffle. “It may be a bit too soon to go back to school, you are still recovering.” Emma hedges.

“I’m ok.” Sutton mumbles looking away and quietly eating. She grits her teeth and bares down on the nausea.

Regina purses her lips, “I think you should give yourself a bit more time to heal. Henry can continue bringing your assignments home.”

“I’m ok.” Sutton reiterates quietly. “I have to go back some time,” as she takes another bite of waffle. She is scared they will punish her for asserting herself, more than scared actually. But she needs to get this out of the way.

All of a sudden Henry notices the tension in the sunny kitchen. His moms are trying to protect Sutton and she is trying to get things back to normal. He knows the day will be hard, he knows how cruel people can be. But he also knows that sooner or later they need to take this step and Sutton seems to be very determined that it is going to happen today. “We can be partners on that bio lab if you want?” he throws himself into the fray. 

Sutton nods, and doesn’t look at Regina or Emma. Her chest is aching as she thinks about the day ahead of her, yet she knows that she needs to get things back on an even keel. She can’t hide anymore. She hates hiding.

“Maybe before we try this we should consult Archie and set up some things with Snow…” Regina tries to interject, tries desperately to buy time. 

Sutton stands up from the table and Henry follows her lead standing as well. “I’m going to school.” She can’t meet their eyes, can barely breathe. 

Everyone seems frozen for a moment and then Sutton moves towards the foyer, and Regina follows with her hands clasped tightly in front of her. “I can drive you….” her voice shakes.

Now Henry steps in, knowing how hard this has suddenly become for Sutton. His friend seems edgy and looks like she may throw up. “We can ride our bikes, just like always.” Then Sutton is swinging on her backpack and trying not to wince as it hits her injured back. Emma begins to reach out with concern and then is pulling her hand back uncertainly. As she turns Henry is handing her a brand new bike helmet that Regina has bought for her.

Sutton studies the mat black skater style helmet now in her hands and looks up thru wild curls that are falling into her face, “Why do I need this?” 

Emma has to grab Regina’s arm as she starts to launch forward. “For the love of God, seriously?” Henry voice is exasperated and he pulls Sutton towards the door. “If you don’t want to be late, don’t ask for the safety lecture right before school!” And just like that they are on the front step and the door is closed. “You sure about this?” He asks softly now that they are alone.

A few shallow breaths in and out and Sutton nods, thankful that her best friend is by her side. She can do this if Henry is there, they have become something of a team. Quietly she slips on the helmet and buckles the strap, raising her eyes up towards her forehead. “We are so gonna need some stickers to make this cool.” She grumbles.

“No doubt,” Henry grins putting on his own helmet.

On the other side of the door Emma has pulled Regina into her arms and is gently rubbing her back. “It’s too soon…” Regina protests.

“Shh, its ok. She will be ok. Henry is with her.” Emma pulls her in tighter. Inside she knows that they will both be on edge all day until their unique little family are all back under one roof tonight.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening after several “It went ok” comments from both Henry and Sutton. Regina and Emma have finished up the dishes and are headed towards the living room. They pause in the entry as they overhear an interesting conversation in the dining room where the kids are working on homework.

“So…. Today wasn’t too bad...” Henry is stating. 

“It could have been worse. I Guess…” Sutton shrugs not looking up from her math problem.

“People will get over it, they won’t stare and whisper forever.” Henry reassures as he looks at his friend who is studying her calculations far too hard.

Regina has tensed and she is barely resisting storming into the room and demanding a list of people that she needs to fireball. The only thing stopping her is Emma’s hand on her wrist. 

“Maybe… Fuck them anyway.” Sutton grumbles but it has a sad edge to it and she blinks a few times to clear her tears away.

After a few quiet moments Henry asks, “What did you get for number 39?”

Sutton appreciates the distraction, the day had been long and hard. “Y=negative 62.” She answers easily.

Henry nods and makes a few adjustments to his work. Then with a wrinkled brow he asks, “We have been friends for a long time and you have never asked me about my mom’s?” his eyes look up to the girl.

Now Emma tightens her grip on Regina’s wrist, and shoots her a pointed look. “That’s no one’s business but theirs.” Sutton confirms meeting his eyes through her wild curls.

Henry gives half a smile, “But still a lot of people at school ask, kids and teachers. You never have?” 

Regina is now making a new list of people to incinerate. How dare anyone question their son! Emma’s grip is tight on her wrist, and she is gently pulling her into a warm embrace. 

Sutton’s eyes are on Henry and they are honest and true, “They love each other, and they are together… That’s all that matters.” She states so simply.

Henry’s quick smile says it all, “Yep.”

“What did you get for number 40?” Sutton asks quietly.

Regina finally breathes and rests her forehead against Emma’s. “I love you.” She whispers out. And she feels Emma’s arms slide around her and draw her in. Leave it to a child to make it so simple, so easy, so true. She locks her dark eyes onto Emma’s warm green ones and leans in to press warm soft lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank you for reading, and please leave a comment. It has taken me years to be brave enough to post.


End file.
